Zecro Infinitum
"I don't think we've even know each other that much, ''Akitatsu. Not to brag but I am the protector of all fifteen universes. No matter how many times you throw me around like some rag doll I will continue to fight through it. That is why my brother looks up to me because I am the one who demands the change, I am the wise to all. I put matter into my hands because you have obliterated the people who just gave there life to save this world. Your a ignorant power hungry hypocrite that uses destruction and manifestation for no reason at all. There is no way you can tell me I can't kill you because I will get the upper-hand even if even it takes to have my entire embodiment to be awakened." —Tori Niten Tori is the protagonist of the series being the son of Maximus, The Creator and Amaraitoka, the Goddess of the Four Universes and the Goddess of the Sun, and the older brother of Yaksha. Tori is one of the Avatars in the series and he is also a God. He is named after Juubei's deceased cousin. Like his father, Tori has a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones arises. Nevertheless, Tori fights alongside the Shinjin and Delta Dynamos in the defense of Universe for much of his life. }}| }}} }| '' }}} - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Guardian Necromancer Cleric God of Balance Author Authority Jr Niwatori The Rogue Dragoon - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin Rank style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Leader - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chapter 1 Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 1 and Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Deity - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Astrology style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Aquarius, Born February 17th - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 6 ft, 1in - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 150lbs - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Occupation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Freelancer - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Affiliation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin Divine Academy Divine Pirates - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Student Type style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Forbidden - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Likes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Justice, Food and Fighting - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dislikes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Evil - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Maximus (Father) Amaraitoka (Mother) Yaksha (Younger Brother) - }} |} History Tori was one of the protectors who was chosen by his father to protect the universe. His mother a supreme goddess of the universe, deciding she wanted two children she was blessed with two baby boys by God. Tori was the first child to be born out of the two. After wandering around for a while he was abducted by Akitatsu, They woke up in a clinic with many other children during a war but were saved by a swordsman who was called Juubei. He taught kids at the Divine Academy how to sword fight and use enhanced mystical martial arts when Tori was more into the Academy he took more courses at the Divine Academy. Tori learned more about his field of being a sacrifice class. He is a mixture of a Cleric and Necromancer. He learned about utilizing magic involving the dead, life-force and souls. He was able to communicate with deceased learning more about his descendants and ancestry passing on the information to his brother Yaksha. He could do it either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. He found out find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. As more training went down he was capable of using divine magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a transcendent being or those related to them. Some users might use it for evil purposes. Tori could cast spells which can grant protection of various kinds, prevent other beings from entering an area, force armor, purification and force fields. He was mastering the skill so much he could project an aura of healing and mending energies, focusing the energies they emit from themselves and those effected have their physical wounds healed. They can even cause at a greater extent can cure infectious diseases and poisons, can heal one's mental state and/or even heal one's soul. Tori was able to use any source of magic going from a pure form of magic called mysticism, then dark arts and white arts. Then using the superior Omni-Magic and science. As years passed on he a proficient user of his class able to do all of what was capable in its form. As years went on he studied the source of all life within its atoms deriving more balanced forms of energy. About 8 years later, Tori were given a trial by his father Maximus himself for him to prepare for training the secret tool Pandora that was passed down many generations the "all giving or all gifted" it contained all the evils of the universe meaning there was one in each universe. Akitasu was the one who opened it and all evil contained therein escaped and spread over the earth. By this time the gates of revolution was open releasing every evil from every underworld and hell that existed spreading its disease everywhere and anywhere infecting and creating more lifeforms. Many incarnations and extinct species were all brought back more powerful possessing the essence. Tori had faced all of the Olympian Deity training with them one by one. He was told by his father that there where 50 deity in total that he had to depart with and also find any other training useful at the same time. He faced many trials getting stronger every comeback. After that he trained with Deity all around the universes putting there protection to the test coming back strong each time. In the process he was taught elemental manipulations. Tori has absolute condition by graduating to different universes taking part in all the deity he could find. During these many years Tori pushed himself further than anyone else to be perfect in anything and everything. He didn't slack off not one bit everything he did was almighty. If he was defeated he would train excessively to surpass his opponent, he never thinks he is defeated. He thinks that everyone wins because they tried and has pure heart along with bravery when it comes to things. Tori was power hunger but he used his power for the fate of the multiverse. He shared it with his family and closest friends as well. He is one with the multiverse and amends its essence for his safety. Tori moved to the World Tree living in the roots of the Tree of life were Yggdrasil was. The tree was connected from all forms of creation heaven and the underworld. There he trained with Deity and Demon to become stronger, he never failed an exam and passed each course successfully. Appearance Tori has short hair that resembles Itama Senju's. He wears an open-collar with puffs on the top edges of them, one-sleeved with the other being rolled up waistcoat. It is buttoned together at the top with an omnipotence attachment on it tucked all in his pants. It will also resemble a modern style suit in some areas carrying creative styled symbols along with it. For defensive purposes, he wears a tonfas and a sai under his sleeves. His belt will resemble Super Gogeta's. He would be wearing gold weighted wristbands on his arms, as Broly had when he was kid. He wears baggy knee-length trousers. Tori have five art orbs that float around him. Tori have a set of thin leg warmers on top of that he wears kneepads having shin guards on his legs. Tori have a strap on his elbow with small wings engulfed from the sides. Tori also have light blue hair with blaze green eyes. He has his four rings equipped having three on two arms and one on the other. He usually wears a scarf on his neck until the evening and then would put it back on in the night. On his right leg, two white straps are suited on there. He wears a long bandanna attached above his head. On his left arm, he will wear black bandages. Personality Tori is cheerful, cool, energetic personality and his love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. He will eat anything. At times, he is serious and studious intellectual child. When it comes to girls he can be a smooth talker, slight comedian and shy person. He emotionally reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Fighters. He achieves his dream career of becoming a great warrior. On the other hand, Tori obsess over fighting and seek out powerful opponents to state his blood lust. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge even the legendary deities. His lust for battle is so great, that he will resort to any means necessary in order to force an opponent to fight at their full strength. Tori' can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. Despite his kind-hear-ted nature, Tori can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil. Tori is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts most of the time. '' Equipment Indefinite '''- It is an extremely destructive heavy and supernatural absolute spirit weapon decorated in jewels using the power of all fifty deity being precised every deity Tori trained. It always comes in handy, your energy must be twice as stronger than the weapon, or it will possess who ever touches it. The blade was able to cut through barriers, cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of energy, decompose any organic material its power cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It can freely change its size when Tori will it. It can go from a pitchfork, to a spear, mace, lance, hammer, axe, and sword. Gauntlets, armor, shield, scythe, box, rod, thunderbolt, or anything he wishes it to be. It is invoked would then endow the weapon, making it impossible to counter through regular means. It is said to assume any weapon's shape and use it like anyone, just like water. It can summon millions of deadly blows simultaneously. When the Indefinite is discharged, there was neither a counterattack nor a defense that could stop it. It causes severe environmental damage. The land where the weapon was used became barren and all life in and around that, area ceased to exist, as both men and women became infertile. There was also a severe decrease in rainfall with the land developing cracks, like in a drought. It can create while destroy anything at will and raise humongous land mass. '''Rings of Balance - Four rings for one arm. The first could dispel any enchantment making it able to unlock any gate or padlock regardless of its size, material, or key. It could also uncover treasures buried in the ground making it able to split the ground at place where treasure lay so that it can be located. The second can heal blindness. The Third could imprison demons sealing them away. The fourth has protection against eye diseases, evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked through the middle of the ring and of course recover from a creature's bite, this ring can also float in water. When all rings are unleashed together, they make a universal solvent having the power to dissolve every other substance that exists. Relationships Yaksha: Yaksha is one of Tori's closest relatives. The two live, eat and train together and have been inseparable since the two where born, Yaksha usually goes along with all of Tori's ideas sometimes overly doing it just to irritate him for the fun of it. They care deeply for each other and will often risk their own safety to help each other. In addition, Yaksha looks up to Tori sometimes, even if it compromises his safety yet at the same time the two share a competitive relationship. The two share a strong bond and have always been there for each other. The two truly care for each other, and would do anything in order to protect each other. Skills * Niten Shrine The identity of The God of the Niten Shrine is obscure; While no longer strong enough to keep Youkai away from the shrine, it can still express its blessing of Youkai extermination through its go-shintai, the Yin-Yang Orbs. * Samsara Unlock When Tori unleash his Samsara abilities, he releases a different type of energy that no one can read or tell what is. He has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all zodiac transformations and the capacity to use any technique. The Samsara Unlock allows the user to see in a different wheel of life knowing anyone’s abilities right off the bat, including the pressure points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The Samsara Unlock grants the ability to summon and control the Demonic Powers. It allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, he can teleport himself and others to a series of alternate dimensions. In this current state, Tori use the power of the cycle birth, life, and death. He achieved a state hearing there is no beginning to this cycle but that it ended through perceiving reality and realize the truth. The Samara can exceed through light itself making it hard to touch. Onto of that he can clad the user in mechanized armor and grant them various weapons. He is able to absorb any energy source. He also has the ability to which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind, and summon a wide variety of creatures at full power. The unique ability to break their bodies down to a molecular level. It also allows Tori to perform reincarnations. He can absorb a person's energy and duplicate their appearance and memories. It grants the wielder many abilities that include penetrating sensing and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation. He can also manipulate his own skeletal structure at any definition. * Mirror Wheel His powers are being able to see energy flow. The Mirror Wheel itself gives color to aura, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. He can use an incredible clarity of perception, allowing him easily recognize technique and different forms of energy. This also allows Tori to notice subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil. Movements He is able to see everything and when the Mirror Wheel evolves. This ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. Allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. Tori have the ability to copy almost any technique that he witnesses. Allowing him to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them.to create their own new techniques or even fuse them together or equal to opponents level of power. Even if it means damaging one’s body, in order to reproduce a copied technique. The final commonly used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through exclusionary techniques cast by simple eye contact between both parties. He can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where he can spawn a powerful summon. * Elemental Arts Tori has learned how to use every element and classic element ever made. As he mastered the main four he was able to use various sub elemental arts as well giving him from a variety to choose from. He learned this from the deity training and missions he was assigned for. Giving him time to master each element learning them in different ways to be used and to manipulate. * Blaze Step He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. It was taught to him by Yaksha. * Avatar Creation Tori can create an incarnation, embodiment, or manifestation of a person or idea. Tori is able to summon the essence of a variety of entities to embody their physical appearance, abilities and skills. Though the projected form may appear to be Tori's skin but it is not instead an energy field of essence over his body that grant him similar features from a specific summoned monster. * Amortality ''' Tori was spawned on Earth from two Absolute Holy Spirit of all existence to create be the protector of all fifteen universes. But first to grow on a simple planet to get know the human beings. He exists as an unborn creation therefore being immune to most, rendering them unable to die due to not being alive to begin with. Tori may not have been alive in the very beginning of time or even before creation. But Tori essentially lives in a state of unbirth, neither living nor dead. This ability differs from any form of Immortality, which is defined as a living being who cannot die. Amortality means entities who cannot die because they are never alive to begin with. Even ghosts of people are not amortal as they were once living beings. Tori can still be sealed or imprisoned and also may still be able to be wiped from existence only for a short period of time that is. A sub category under this is Absolute Immortality. Classes Throughout the True Awakening Series Tori trained with many deity and grew up in the Divine Academy. Thus learning a lot he gained the different arts of combat making him a stronger person. This is a list of classes that he was able to gain. Affinity * '''Balance Tori is an advanced deity protector and former Author Authority Jr, previously trained by Maximus a true Author Authority become the power fullest deity. Due to his hefty training as a Mercenary, a artist and a member of the Shinjin, Tori is an exceptional warrior and has mastered many areas of fighting. His extraordinary abilities makes him one of the finest in his team. Coupled with centuries-worth of battle experience has made Tori a force to be reckoned with, even to such formidably skilled characters as Yaksha, Maximus, Amaterasu and even Akitatsu himself. His affinity is Balance. This signifies that Tori's strength is proportionate to his level of happiness and depression. This plays a major role in the anime series as it allows Tori to constantly build up and increase his power output to what could be infinite levels the more rage he builds up. Even after accumulating over seven trillion souls worth of power to enhance his powers. Even the Strength and Power God appalled by the full ferocity Tori’s power. Using his skill and techniques, Tori's capabilities includes producing fist-channeled blasts of varying size and intensity, enhanced physical strength, jumping ability of extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal power-based arms constructs. Nevertheless, as incredible his power may be Tori’s only flaw is that his power is TOO fierce for his body to contain alone. Tori are also one of the rare entities capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his power levels escalate. * Spirits Author, Spirit of all things and god of the spirits making him capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jagger-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the "three''' lights" the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. They can mount on to anything that Tori is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. * '''Vortex Blessing Tori is able to have the power of all zodiac sign. This also includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. He can draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. He could combine his zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. His zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. * Astrology Astrology deals with the theorized "bond" those astronomical phenomena shares with human life. Astrologers have used this to foresee certain events in human life. A form of Angels called Devas, which reside in heavenly bodies and govern over natural processes such as vegetation, and Evolution. As in the other two powers, users can draw ethereal power from their areas along with specific abilities such as Heliokinesis, and Menekinesis. This power can almost be seen as a type of Astrological Empowerment. With Mysticism, Alchemy, and Astrology practiced, the user will have All Three Parts of Universal Wisdom. Tori can create, shape, and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. He can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers using their power summoning them and controlling their energy. He can control the skies with heavenly influence, including all the aspects of the astrological, divine, elemental, mythical, and cosmic powers, variations. * Voyage Ability He learned how to fly at a young because he was frightened because he fell off a cliff, suddenly in a rage Tori had the destroyed the ground below him and came across that he could fly in the air. * Expert Revision In a fight, Tori adapt himself to resist abilities he learned this when growing up in the Divine Academy when he trained nonstop with his younger brother Yaksha. He can replicate and enhance his abilities to surpass his opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can also analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He was able to develop it when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a faraway destination, Transformation when facing too many and from facing powerful opponents. Tori can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunizes to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch and are thus virtually indestructible. * Pure Ultimate Godhood Tori can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." It is one and only wielder is fundamentally invincible, immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs that connect everything in our lives and our world. He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. Tori gained this power throughout the series learning many skills from deity and masters of specific teaching. * Visionary Recognition ''' Tori are independent of any known senses or previous experience he learned when growing up when he trained with his friends at the Divine Academy. He can instantly learn whatever he wishes. This applies to all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, and experience. Information can be either personal or impersonal. This ability can be used passively or actively. * '''Polishing Medical Factor Tori have the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Tori can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can regrow missing limbs, and others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. He is very good in physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. He was born like this when growing up. * Assimilation Tori can consume various objects or individuals of choice to gain new abilities and attributes. He is also able to increase their own physical and energy abilities by absorbing powerful individuals with notable power. Tori is able to freely drain any material, substance, or form of energy, integrating them in their own body and enabling them to replicate large particles of the capabilities, characteristics and become stronger in every aspect. He can steal powers from others, usually this is temporary, and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but sometimes may be able to steal powers permanently. Tori have incredible lung power and can suck in air with the power of a jet engine. This often allows the user to draw people and items towards them. Embodiment Correction: In addition to amplified Ultimate Godhood and Arts, Juubei's and Amaraitoka's as well as his fallen comrades DNA that he infused into himself gave Tori outlasting powers, allowing him to heal most injuries in seconds. Should he lose any anatomy beyond his ability to heal, he could immediately replace it with the special material that make up the evils that Pandora caused. His body was "beyond his physical and combat prime", implanted inside of him is a pale replica of his family and friends parts region in order to grant their abilities to his body. He gains certain benefits of the form from souls that he took from the creatures he destroyed, such as heightened sensory and regenerative abilities, as well as increased durability. IQ Tori have ''Intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. He is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, he can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevate the thinking of humanity to new levels. He was able to become this smart when he drank the Beverage of Intelligence, also by his Authority power and his experience when growing up. Transformations * '''Ultimate Godhood' "Freedom I" His power is 100 times greater than in his regular form yet when an affinity occurs his power in his base form can reach up to that potential. Once he is that state he loses his sense of humanity and continues to retain his thought process. All of his power is increased drastically non-stop until he loses his form, allowing him to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. The hue in his eye changes color by emotion frequently. This ability is able to go into a legendary state, putting themselves in a class of their own. Legendary forms deliver a wide variety of Absolute Conditions as well as unspeakable power. He is able to possess an unlimited supply of any essential. Tori is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Tori are able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. Tori also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential can obtain zenith. He has body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. He also gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. He is capable of hardening their skin, increasing their defensive and/or offensive capabilities. * Ultimate Godhood 'Freedom II' He can channel violent rage through their body and soul to gain a new form empowered by their anger. The corruption usually manifests as burning the body/appearance of the user and grants improved versions of Tori’s original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect Tori’s wrath, He is invariably driven incurably enraged, although they may be able to control themselves enough to pass as normal. However, given enough time the user may regain full control. The user’s source of power may be their own rage and/or the rage surrounding them, possibly including vast areas, including the whole world. He can generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times and the enemy have no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction. He can apply such force to their bare feet that they can use them as cutting weapons. He can channel the power of their rage while maintaining absolute control. He is able to attack in full rage while retaining control and is able to attack with the relentless strength of a lunatic, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. tori is able to rule all things, handle all situations and matters. He is absolutely skilled in every possible field, take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds, he is able to create anything and everything from nothing. He can duplicate anything, he can speak all languages, he exist outside of everything and be absolutely free of any boundaries even from density. * Ultimate Godhood' Freedom III' It is a divine level of power. Its reaches level of transcendence beyond their physical form to gain a connection with the ethereal world. Tori have the power to achieve massive levels of life energy. He has massive or near unlimited amount of life-force/energy. He is able to utilize Energy Manipulation with their physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of their bodies or use the energy for defensive purposes. Tori is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. Tori’s mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The number of spirits sharing Tori's body can differ under various circumstances. The spirits take up residence in the Tori's sub-conscious mind. He gets extra physical strength, mental protection, magical powers, more energy, etc. His spirits will gladly aid the Tori while others might seek to take complete control of his body. Tori create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. He can be everywhere in existence at once. He is able to know anything and everything. He possesses the full comprehension of the universe. Tori was born with every power yet haven't mastered it until he reached every deity. Specific examples are that his power is immune to all altercations, he has the absolute condition having ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect and much more. In his states he can control over all existence to defend and protect his people. He can control all create, shape and destroy all forces. At his maximum state he can restore everything back to their natural state. He has the power to manipulate and control over everything. * Ultimate Godhood' Freedom IV' He has the power to suppress/negate emotions in oneself or possess none at all. He has the ability that can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. He is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. He can power up the abilities of themselves or others' so that they can reach high-level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Tori cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts Tori's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. He possesses powers so great they can affect entire universes. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Tori can replicate all powers. He can rewrite the laws of reality without limit. Tori has amorality he is beyond life and death linking with his absolute immortality. In his greatest battles he is able to complete control of all boundaries, compete control of the cause/effect relation, create/manipulate/erase all Concepts, manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction), destroy anything and everything and control the final force. In base form he can use any of these applications and in his transformations they are nonstop. Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. Manipulate the prime force, manipulate all planes of existence, creating, sorting, preserving the universe. He is being totally unstoppable without even knowing it. He can control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. He can also control infinite amounts of spiritual force. He can also create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. He can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. Tori is immune to any and all external powers and effects. * Ultimate Godhood Freedom' V' He can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so Tori are wise, choosing carefully which one to use. Tori can create, shape, and manipulate the energy that is created/generated by the emotions of every all-living things in existence by capable of feeling them. He is able to increase, decrease or change it, manifest the emotional energy to physical level. He is able to control his own personal life force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. He uses physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. Tori generate''' pure life energy. He can generate life-force/life energy, since this is initially simple generation; Tori can begin controlling the life force their body secretes. Tori manipulates the power link. He can create whatever power one wants with no limits. Tori can control all possibilities and completely erase any kind of existence.In this state he can kill all life at once. Tori can manipulate all forms of magic. He can also negate and nullify everything. Tori can invent anything with varying capabilities. He can control all universes. Tori can manipulate the origin of all that is. Tori can override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. Tori can manipulate the Perspective. He is able to preserve Everything. He can break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. He has the power to Separate/Divide Everything. Tori is absolutely one of a kind. He can control everything supernatural. Tori is able to Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. He is absolutely invincible. His actions cannot be stopped or reversed. Tori is one with all minds. Tori is one with all and be everything. * '''Primary Absolution He wields a new continuum of power removing his power suppressants. Limiters are placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent Tori from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the Tori can gain access to this full potential. Restraints can range from taking off heavy weights worn on the body to the forcefully disabling the body is subconscious of holding back. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or in others, able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. He can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extends. Beginners can create, control and mimic technology via magic. Advanced users can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. True masters can fuse magic * Additional Absolution In this second phase Tori is able to''' grow one's limbs independently of one's own body. He can merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge powers to create combos or even to create a new force. He can compress his own powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the power into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. He greatly increases power, giving him an increase in strength, speed, and skills, gain new abilities and have the previous ones strengthened to a higher echelon of power. He is able to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe.' He can sense, generate, and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow, and flourish throughout the universe. * '''Triennial Absolution ' The third phase is the most dangerous and outrageous of all. He possesses great skill and power. Tori are highly resistant to or can tolerate elements and elemental forces, being able to survive direct and indirect elemental attacks/effects. He has control over distinct elements that a dragon may have. Tori can use the draconian elemental styles to control the natural elements and utilize their draconian elemental abilities into a variety of offensive and defensive styles. He is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. He will be able to bypass all limitations they have possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them fully. He unleashes hidden power and starts to glow with a radiant rainbow color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed his it will becomes negative hue. This technique boosts all of his offenses such as strength, force in energy and elemental attacks and speed. He can only use this form for a short period, since the power of his ancestors is overwhelming. He can generate aura of wrath that can amplify/induce anger on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. He possesses multiple arms and sometimes multiple faces. Tori’s form possesses great power and strength. Tori are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the Tori to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. Brawling Method Tori's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent’s attacks useless after the first strike. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. They can also analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that person to their level or by rising to their level. Tori can make an even match against anyone. Tori can also grant people without powers the abilities necessary to be on an equal level. Trivia * The meaning of Tori is bird. It is also of English origin, where its meaning is victorious. Category:Male Characters Category:God Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shinjin Members